User talk:Spartan 138
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spartan 138 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Sorry RexDiamond. I meant that all of us are changing this wiki to a good one and by the way, The SPAS-12 isn't available at Level 70 it is at Level 30. Spartan 138 (talk) 16:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Spartan-138 ARE YOU SERIOUS THE SPAS 12 IS AVAILABLE AT LEVEL 30!!!??? Check that again because i know the SPAS-12 level lock is lowered during sales but after the sales are gone it's raised back to 70 to balance gameplay. I have not been online in a while however I still own a SPAS-12 in game I bought in permanently a while ago it has been so useful in game. Anyways were cool and thanks for the correction about the SPAS-12 level lock. I take my writing very seriously but thank you for your apology. Maybe I'll see you online some day. Later Yes I am 100% sure that the SPAS-12 is available at Level 30 since I am a level 33 myself. I am trying to get the SPAS-12 permanently, but I just need a few more coins to go. By the way since you are a pro in Uberstrike can I ask you a question? How do you get credits? Like without buying with real money? Have you used real money to get credits? Is there any other way? Please help. Thanks. Spartan 138 (talk) 11:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Spartan-138 I just checked the SPAS-12 level lock and you were right. I'm very shocked to see the SPAS-12 is available at level 30. But I already owned one way before it became available fror credits. Speaking of credits the answer to your questions is yes you can get creds without paying for them but only if you compleate deals and even if you compleate free deals the creds that you get are barely enough to buy a pack of Spring Grenades. The most effective way to get creds is to buy them with a valid credit card (valid meaning use a Visa, Master Card etc). You could do the deals but you wouid not get enough creds by compleating the free deals and the deals that give you a lot of creds require you to buy something with a valid credit card. Yes, thanks about the help and everything, And, finally, I must say that SPAS-12 is the best gun I have ever used in Uberstrike, and finally, I have gotten it permanently. I will now play to earn enough money to buy the Black Corps Body Armor Leg And Top, And then I shall get the Demolisher + the SIG 552 all permanently. It will be a long way to go but I won't give up. P.S: Did you really pay for getting credits for you? Cause I mean like wouldn't it waste a lot of money? Since I can't get credits I will just go for armor which is has the highest AP available for coins. What is your name in Uberstrike? I want to find you and add you. Spartan 138 (talk) 12:52, February 21, 2013 (UTC)Spartan-138 My UberStrike name is Dan Cool I have already sent in my request to adopt this wiki. Just waiting for approval.